


Spideypool Bingo 2019: O5 Fight for the Crown

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, But it's for the spideypool bingo so they're in a relationship okay?, M/M, The headcanon behind the fic is they're in an established relationship, Why do I fail so hard?, it's crack, it's not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: It had been a long day and there was only one left and Peter asked first, so it should be his.Right?





	Spideypool Bingo 2019: O5 Fight for the Crown

They shouldn’t have even been there. 

Grabbing a quick burger and a soda at a local joint on the way home after a night of crime fighting and questionable legality was always convenient, but never very healthy. Peter at least  _ tried  _ to find a place that  _ probably  _ used real beef and put some kind of vegetables on top of the patty. Iceberg lettuce wasn’t exactly nutritional, but sometimes they came with tomato slices and sometimes the tomato slices  _ didn’t  _ suck, so it was worth the effort to look around.

Burger King was in literal last place on Peter’s list of options. It was a mistake he didn’t  _ usually  _ need to repeat to remember. He was pretty sure he’d been on a ten year BK free streak before tonight. It was a streak Peter would have gladly extended to twenty if Wade had not gotten in the way.

Wade, with his heart-sweet pout and puppy dog eyes and, apparently, stomach-eating unbearable hunger. Burger King was literally right below them. So that’s where they ended up. 

And honestly, it was food. It got the job done. So the fries weren’t his favorite, and the burger wasn’t his style, and the soda… well, it was soda. Orange fanta, actually, Peter was feeling fancy. Whatever. The point was, if it was really that bad of a mistake, he would be finding out tomorrow. And at least their paper crowns were kind of cool. 

Unfortunately, the cashier at the counter had shrugged when Peter asked and said they only had one left. And if Peter was going to be in a Burger King after a ten year hiatus, the least he was going to leave with was paper jewels upon his head. 

But Wade was standing right there and when they handed over the crown, even Peter’s spider-sense didn’t predict that it would be stolen from him. 

And that was how they ended up doing roughly three-thousand dollars worth of damage to a cheap fast food chain restaurant in the wee hours of the bright New York morning.

They shouldn’t have even been there. 


End file.
